Jurassex World
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Jurassic World with quite a few twists! First, all kids are now bit older. Second Gray is Grace. Third, contains some OCs. Fourth Zachs Girl friend goes along for the ride
1. Intro

**Hello readers! I would like to inform you that from here on out this will be Jurassex World. Just a few things before I start writing. The story is pretty much the same as Jurassic World but Zach's girlfriend, I am calling her Kit, comes with them, Gray is 16, female, lesbian and is named Grace and has a girlfriend who is named Lilly. (the first chapter is taking place right before the scene where Grace [Gray] is told to get her little butt in the car.) Enjoy!**

 _Summary:_ The park has opened. Join Grace, Zach, Lilly, Kit, Claire, Owen, and Zara as they traverse the park.

Concept Art:

Grace: https/jurassicparklover112./art/Grace-Mitchell-Gray-Mitchell-GenderSwap-726642982

Grace Mitchell 2nd concept art: https/jurassicparklover112./art/Grace-Mitchell-Concept-art-2-726719906

Lilly Owens: https/jurassicparklover112./art/Lilly-Owens-Concept-Art-726722565


	2. Meet the characters part 1

**Hey guys! This, as I said in the last chapter, is Jurasex World. This one is going to have more of a story than just a "Lets make all of these characters fuck" I really want to make a story where you guys and I can really connect to the characters. I guess what I am trying to say is that not all of the chapters are going to have sex in them. I think that this chapter is not going to have any sex but the next chapter will be told from Zach's point of view and will be at the same time as this chapter chronologically.**

 _Ok, I have 8 tshirts, 8 pairs of shorts, 3 swim suits, 10 pairs of underwear, 10 bras, 10 pairs of socks. 2 pairs of jeans_ _, 5 sets of pajamas_ _My laptop, phone, 3ds, game pack, camera, my kindle._ Grace thought. "Now what am I forgetting?"

"I know what you can't forget." Grace spun around to see Lilly. She was beautiful. Her wide hips, her huge tits and of course she loved dinosaurs just as much as Grace. Grace brought Lilly into a deep embrace. They pulled a part and Lilly pecked Grace on the lips. "So are you excited or what"

" I have wanted to go to Jurassic World since I was 7"

"I know! You won't stop talking about it."

"Oh by the way, Lilly, I pulled some strings and Aunt Claire got us the best room on the island aside from staff quarters. Which means that..."

"We get to share a bedroom!" interupted Lilly.

THUD! Something hit the wall.

"Ugh, Zach and Kit must be at it again! I swear to god those two are the horniest people I have ever seen."

"Lets just ignore them and their gross hetro sex (Nothing against hetro sex just remember that this is from the pov of a lesbian). So you are all packed, right Gracie?"

"Yeah, but you can check if you want to."

Lilly opened Grace's suitcase and quickly sorted through it. A mattress started squeaking in the other room. "Yeah you got everything. I accidentally forgot to pack pajamas, so I guess I will be sleeping in the nude."

"Well it's nothing I have never seen before!" Grace said while hugging Lilly from behind. Lilly grabbed Graces hands.

"I love you, Grace Michell."

"And I love you, Lilly Owens." They held eachother like this for a moment. The squeaking stopped along with a satisfied groan.

"Zach, Kit, Lilly and Grace! Get down here or we are going to be late!"

"Mom! Daycounty Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with trafic." Grace said as she and Lilly walked down the stairs.

"But how many minutes to get your little butt in the van." As Grace was walking outside to the car, she looked back and saw her brother and his girlfriend of 3 years stumble down the stairs. They were completly disheveled and Kit was wearing one of Zach's shirts. Grace rolled her eyes knowing that they had just done the deed.

They all piled into the car, Grace and Lilly in the way back and Zach and Kit in the middle. Zach and Kit instantly started to make out. Grace and Lilly on the other hand, pulled out a blanket and Grace's laptop and placed the laptop on top of the blanket. and inserted the disc _Jurassic Park: The documentary_ (Just the regular Jurassic Park movie but it actually happened in this universe). Zach and Grace's Mom and Dad got into the car. They pulled out of the driveway and head out to the airport.

 **So there we are the first chapter of**

 **Jurasex World! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Meet the characters part 2

Zach tossed the rest of his clothes in his bag. Kit was leaning in the doorway.

"Hey Kit, I am done."

"Finally, let's go watch TV." Kit said as she started to walk out of the room.

"No, let's do... something else..." he swept her back into the room and into a deep kiss. he pulled away and spun her around she laid down on his bed. He jumped on top of her and started kissing down her neck. He traced kisses down her neck all the way to her medium sized boobs and continued to kiss her through her shirt causing her to moan softly. he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head while continuing to kiss her. He reached under her and unbuckled her bra and pulled it off. He started to suck on one of her tits well rolling the other in his hands. She started moaning lounder. Ber moans and the sound of him sucking her nipples formed a chorus of sexual noises. He stopped and went back to her moutj. His other hand reached down into her pants and he started to rub her clit in a circular motion. She moaned into his mouth as she grabbed his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He unbuttoned hus pants and pulled them down tossed hus shirt of leaving him in his boxer briefs. She pushed him off, which startling him.

"Let me get these off for you." she said, with a devilish grin. She grabbed the top of her pants and slowly started to turn around and pull them down. Once she had pulled them down to her ankles, she slipped her feet through them. She threw them over to her side. She was now only wearing her underpants. She slowly pulled them down bending over revealing her raw, pink vagina. She quickly stood up and tossed them over her shoulders and they landed on his face. He tossed them off, stood up and yankyanked his own underpants off. They were both fully nude.

He picked her up and put her up against the wall and started to fuck her missionary style. His thrusts became so powerful that it made a thud that was heard throughout the house.

"Ugh, Zach and Kit must be at it again! I swear to god those two are the horniest people I have ever seen." He heard his sister say, followed by her girlfriend saying: "Lets just ignore them and their gross hetro sex. (Again. Nothing against hetro sex) So you are all packed, right Gracie?"

Zach picked up Kit and put her on the bed doggy-style. His matress started creaking as he started to piwerfully pump in and out of Kit's vagina.

"Yeah, but you can check if you want to."

"Yeah you got everything. I accidentally forgot to pack pajamas, so I guess I will be sleeping in the nude."

"Well it's nothing I have never seen before!"

An image of Lilly naked and then him fucking Lilliy's tight pussy made him slow down for a moment until he remembered that he was fucking his own girlfriend and he fillped her over and sped up while still being able to hear Grace and Lilly talking over Kit's moans.

"I love you, Grace Mitchell."

"And I love you, Lilly Owens" Zach started pounding harder and harder until he felt himself getting close. He pulled out and groaned as he came on Kit's stomach. He collapsed next to his girlfriend for a moment.

"I love you, Kit."

"I love you, Zach."

"Zach, Kit, Lilly and Grace! Get down here or we are going to be late!"

"Mom! Daycounty Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with trafic." Grace yelled down as Kit and Zach heard footsteps walk down the stairs.

"But how many minutes to get your little butt in the van." said Zach's Mom. Zach grabbed all his clothes and threw them on. akit used her shirt to clean up the cum on her belly and grabbed one of Zach's shirts. They both ran downstairs ,once fully dressed, with thier suitcases.

They all piled into the car, Grace and Lilly in the way back and Zach and Kit in the middle. Zach and Kit instantly started to make out. Grace and Lilly on the other hand, pulled out a blanket and Grace's laptop and placed the laptop on top of the blanket. and inserted the disc Jurassic Park: The documentary (Just the regular Jurassic Park movie but it actually happened in this universe). Zach and Grace's Mom and Dad got into the car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the airport.


	4. Welcome to Jurassic World Part1

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask how you are liking this story so far if you do I will definitely start doing my best to update it daily. I really enjoy writing this story, and already I feel connected to the characters especially Grace and Lilly. Also go check out the concept arts I drew up of Lilly, Grace and Kit**

* * *

"Everything right on there?" Mom asked Grace. Grace had one arm over Lilly's shoulder and Lilly had her arm around Grace. Grace scanned over the ticket and nodded to her mom.

"I'm so jealous! You are gonna have so much fun! I love you."

"I love you too, Mom"

"All right lets give these to your brother." She took Zach and Kit's Tickets and handed them their tickets.

"Remember to answer your phones if I call you. Seriously, it is the green button, if you see my name, press it!" she said. They all started to turn before she stopped them. "And remember: If any thing chases you... RUN!" Finally, the four of them turned around and walked into the line. Grace and Lilly were holding hands while Zach was off in his own world listening to music while Kit tried to get his attention.

* * *

On the plane, Aunt Claire Had gotten them luxury flight compartments (The first class overnight room things on some planes). Kit was in Zach's compartment and Lilly was in Grace's. Lilly was snuggled up against Grace as the finished _Jurassic Park: the Documentary_ and started _Site B: Jurassic Park: the documentaries.(_ Yes this is the same as what we know as the Lost World: Jurassic Park. I am not gonna do JP3 as a documentary because that was a minor trip and not really a public one) Once it ended. Lilly rolled on top of Grace and started to kiss her on the lips. They made out for a few moments until Lilly pulled away.

"Hey Grace do you want to work on that video for your youtube channel?"

Grace pulled out her laptop and started up after effects and Lilly opened her laptop and opened blender. Lilly started to work on animating Dinosaurs while Grace worked on putting the already made models into the video.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

The plane touched down. They made it! In about 30 minutes they would finally be on the island. Zach and Kit were much better looking as they had taken a shower (seriously that is a thing).They got on the huge boat. On each side it said HOME OF JURASSIC WORLD and on the second deck ISLA NUBLAR. They all clambered into the boat and to the second level. Grace and Lilly instantly started bursting out random trivia about the park.

* * *

They eventually got to the island and got off the boat. The saw a tallish lady wearing all white holding up an iPad with the names, Grace and Zach Mitchell, Lilly Owens and Kit Chase on it.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" asked Grace.

* * *

They walked into their room. instantly their jaws dropped Lilly and Grace rushed into one of the bedrooms dropped their stuff. and ran back out.

"Claire got you all VIP wristbands which means you an skip all of the lines. She has arranged to meet with you at 1:00"

"Lilly and I are going to head out!"

"Grace, She said wait."

'But we don't want too!" retorted Lilly. They threw open to shades revealing an amazing view of the entire park.


	5. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 2

"All right lets give these to your brother." She took Zach and Kit's tickets and handed him their tickets.

"Remember to answer your phones if I call you. Seriously, it is the green button, if you see my name, press it!" she said. They all started to turn before she stopped them. "And remember: If any thing chases you... RUN!"

"Yeah funny, mom"

Finally, the four of them turned around and walked into the line. Grace and Lilly were holding hands while Zach was off in his own world listening to music while Kit tried to get his attention.

On the plane, Aunt Claire had gotten them luxury flight compartments. Kit was in Zach's compartment. The second the door closed Kit was on top of him, pinning him under her as she slapped him.

"What the fuck!!!" he squeaked

"You have been ignoring me! I f... f... feel like you only are in this relationship for the sex!" she whined.

"What! No! That is an outrageous claim!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

She layed down next to him and the rested there for a moment. Zach suddenly turned to her.

"Kit Chase, I love you." She let that sink for a moment. she rolled onto her side to face him

"Zach Mitchell... I love you too." she replied.

Zach hugged her around the waist and started to kiss he on the lips. She kissed him back. and wrapped her arms around him. He started to slowly leave a trail of kisses on her neck. he eventually reached her boobs. He reached down to pull up her shirt.

"No Zach, not here!"

"fine" And they went back to making out.

They made out the entire flight. once they landed they got on a boat and sailed to isla nublar.

Once they docked, they saw a tallish lady wearing all white holding up an iPad with the names, Grace and Zach Mitchell, Lilly Owens and Kit Chase on it.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" asked Grace.

They walked into their room. instantly their jaws dropped Lilly and Grace rushed into one of the bedrooms dropped their stuff. and ran back out.

"Claire got you all VIP wristbands which means you an skip all of the lines. She has arranged to meet with you at 1:00"

"Lilly and I are going to head out!"

"Grace, She said wait."

'But we don't want too!" retorted Lilly. They threw open to shades revealing an amazing view of the entire park.


	6. Claire

Hey, guys btw this is where the plot line changes the events in the movie of the Indominus escape are shifted forward day.

...

"Hal Osterley, Vice President; Jim Drucker, bad hair; Erica Brand, deserves better; Hal, Jim, Erica, Hal, Jim, Erica and I am Claire." The elevator doors opened. "Welcome to Jurassic World."

Hal, Jim, and Erica followed Claire through a crowd of people into a control room/lab. "While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest: No one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore." She continued talking like this for a minute before asking, "So, When you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled."

"Don't we all?" She then started rambling on about the Indominus.

...

Grace lay down on her bed, her arm stretched out. Her fingers wrapped around the tv remote. Light zapped across the screen. She entered Netflix and started scrolling through the pages. The door opened.

"Hey, Grace! Get your bathing suit: We are swimming!" Lily jumped onto the bed. "Come on!" She grabbed the remote out of Grace's hand and pressed the power button.

...

HEY GUYS! I am not dead (yet)! Life just got in the way. I will try to post more often!


	7. The Pool pt 1

_"Hey, Grace! Get your bathing suit: We are swimming!" Lily jumped onto the bed. "Come on!" She grabbed the remote out of Grace's hand and pressed the power button._

Grace dug through her suitcase and pulled out her swimsuit. She put it on and walked out of her room. Lilly followed Grace as they sat down and waited for Zack and Kit to get ready. Zara walked out of her room in a white one piece that was open in the back. She pulled out her phone, put her earbuds in and started tapping around. Lilly snuggled up against Grace.

"ZACH! KIT! GET OUT HERE!" yelled Grace after 10 minutes.

"unh... One moment!" Zach grunted.

"Can they not go 1 hour without fucking?"

"I think it would kill them." They both started laughing. Zara not hearing what they just said stood up and walked over to Zach's room. She pulled out her earbuds. Zara knocked on the door and said, "Zach, Kit would you guys mind hurrying up?" Not hearing a response she opened the door and walked in. There was a shriek and they heard a ruffle of sheets. They heard Zara moan loudly. Lilly turned her head towards Grace and rolled her eyes. They got up, tossed their towels over their shoulders and walked out the door.

They walked down the hall of the hotel and they walked into the glass elevator. The elevator pinged as they went down floors. PING. They walked out and the smell of chlorine and the humidity hit them immediately. Lilly tossed her towel onto a seat and turned around to pull off Grace's towel. They put their arms around each other's waist and jumped in. They swam and dove under the water. They swam around and played with each other. After ten minutes, Zack, Kit and Zara showed up in the pool and jumped in. And of course Zach and Kit started making out. After 20 minutes, they all headed back to their room.


	8. The pool part 2

Zach walked into his and Kit's room to change. He saw Kit pulling off his shirt. She turned around to lay it down on the bed. Seeing Zach made her shriek.

"Oh, it is just you, Zach. come here" Zach not refusing his top-naked girlfriend walked over to her she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away for a second.

"What are you doing?" asked Kit.

"Kit... is this going anywhere?" In response, she shoved him onto the bed and pulled off his pants.

"I don't know..." She said looking down. She looked up with a devilish grin across her face, "I think it is" At that moment, almost with comedic timing his member went from half hard to fully hard. She got up and pulled her pants down. She jumped onto his stomach and started to line up. She slipped onto him and started to bounce. Zach watched as his girlfriend's b cup breasts bounce up and down. He flipped her onto her back and started to pound into her

"ZACH! KIT! GET OUT HERE!" yelled Grace, through the wall, ten minutes later.

"unh... One moment!" Zach grunted.

They heard Lilly say "Can they not go 1 hour without fucking?"

"I think it would kill them." They both started laughing. someone knocked on the door and said, "Zach, Kit would you guys mind hurrying up?" The door opened and Zara walked in. She shrieked. Zach sprung up and shushed her. He pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Zach what are you doing?" said Zara and Kit. He pulled down the straps on her one piece and gazed at the glory of the first set of DD boobs he had seen. Kit saw them too and she got wet. Zach reached and grabbed one and rolled it in his hand. Zara moaned loudly. She climbed into bed with them. Zach lay down on the bed Kit lined up again and Zara moved the side of her swimsuit off of her labia and sat on Zach's face. He was in heaven. Bouncing on his shaft was his girlfriend. and sitting on his face was a hot as fuck 20 something year old, and his girlfriend was sucking on her DD tits. He flicked his tongue around inside of Zara. She was moaning from all of the stimuli. Kit squeaked as she orgasmed. She started to convulse on Zach. She got off of him and the bed and started to stroke Zach's tool. She put her mouth around it, went all the way down on it. When she came up, her mouth made a popping sound. She repeated this motion Zach groaned into Zara's vagina as he shot his load onto his girlfriend's face. Zach got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Does he do that often?" asked Zara, "Just get up and leave in the middle of sex? After He cums? Not making sure that you also have orgasmed?"

" I don't really last long, so no. Do you want me to finish you off? I honestly, and please don't tell Zach this, have been experimenting." Kit got back on the bed and sat so that her and Zara's pussies were touching. then they started to grind up against one another. after a couple minutes both women orgasmed.

...

Zack, Kit and Zara showed up at the pool and jumped in. And of course Zach and Kit started making out. After 20 minutes, they all headed back to their room.


	9. Grace and Lilly

The group walked back to their hotel room. Zara sat down on the couch int he main room. Zach and Kit went to their room. Grace and Lilly went to their room. While Lilly sat down on the bed, Grace walked into the bathroom. She removed her top, bent over and pulled down her swimsuit bottom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. The warm water rushed through her hair and down to the floor. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in her hair. As she was rinsing it out. The door swung open. Grace rushed to cover up her privates.

"Oh Her god, kno... oh it's just you Lilly." Her hands dropped. Lilly stripped, slowly bending over, showing off her pussy to Grace. Lilly walked over and opened the door Lilly walked into the shower stall and closed the door. The stall was pretty big so, She walked up to Grace and slipped her hand into her panties. Grace opened Her mouth to moan and she took that as in invitation to stick her tongue in her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Grace see that you are already wet." She smirked.

Grace's breasts were c cups Lilly was slightly smaller at only a b cup. Grace slid down and kissed Lilly's pussy. Her tongue slithered from her mouth and flicked around. Lilly gasped, and Grace took that as a cue to continue. Grace slid her tongue into Lilly. Lilly quivered as Grace swished around her tongue inside.

"Grace, I forget how good you are at this" Lilly said through moans, Grace lifted Her head for a second.

Grace turned the shower off and laid Lilly on the ground.

"Thanks" Grace said before kissing Lilly and then turning around to sit on Lilly's face as she bent down and flicked her tongue around Lilly's clit. Grace started to thrust her hips slowly as she licked Lilly from the top of her vagina to the bottom before slipping her tongue inside. Grace flicked her tongue around inside of Lilly. Lilly moaned into Grace's pussy. Grace reached down and started to rub Lilly's clit with her thumb. Grace sped up her movements causing Lilly to squeak as she reached her climax.

Grace spun around again and, lining up their pussies, began to grind against Lilly. Both of them moaned as their privates rubbed up against each other. Lilly grabbed her tits. The two woman moaned like ghosts. Grace lifted one of Lilly's legs up and continued to grind. Grace moaned as she reached her climax. She started to convulse and spray liquids everywhere. Lilly pulled away and stuck her tongue into Grace's pussy.

Lilly flicked inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Grace moaned as Lilly's tongue slithered into her snatch. Lilly flicked her tongue around inside her as Grace fondled her breasts gently. Grace moaned once again as Lilly started to shove her finger in and out of grace's vagina. Her moans became louder until Lilly came up and kissed her deeply as she continued to rub her pussy. Her prods became faster. Grace squeaked as Grace hit her orgasm.

The two women got up and ran to their bed. Lilly grabbed a strap-on and put it on. Lilly walked over to Grace and with a very agile thrust shoved it up into Grace. Grace screeched at the sudden intrusion, but as Lilly started to thrust in and out, her screeches turned into moans. Grace reached behind Lilly and rubbed Lilly's vagina making Lilly moan louder. Lilly thrusted harder and harder. She grabbed both of Grace's legs and started to pound her pussy. Grace felt so good getting her pussy fucked so roughly. Lilly leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. Lilly lifted Grace up and off the bed and started to bounce Grace on her huge fake cock. Grace started to bounce faster and farther down on her cock until her moans started growing louder. Lilly's thrusts got more erratic. She moaned as she orgasmed with Grace. Lilly pulled the dildo out of Grace and they laid down next to each other on the bed.

Grace flicked the tv on as Lilly put away the sex toy. Lilly snuggled up next Grace naked and they both started watching DC/the CW the Flash. Suddenly Out of nowhere the door slams open and Kit barges in pissed off.

 **Cliffhanger!** **I decided to start writing this story again because I felt that I should.**


	10. Fucking up

Kit and Zach rushed into their room. Kit passionately was kissing Zach on the mouth. She pushed him onto their bed. She climbed on top of him. She bent her head down and kissed him on the lips. She released from their kiss for a moment. She leaned back in for another kiss. Zach knew Kit could feel him getting hard through their pants. She started to grind on his lap, rolling her hips rubbing both of their privates through their pants. Her hand stretched down and rubbed his bulge. Zach reached up rolled one of her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss. She sat up on his lap and unlaced the top letting it fall down her arm, letting it fall off revealing her perfect b-cup tits. She bent down over him and cupped his face in her hand. She leaned in for another kiss. As we were kissing Zach grabbed one of her breasts and rolled it in his hands.

"Hey *kiss* Zach *kiss* flip over *kiss*" Zach rolled over to one side of the bed and he pulled down his pants. She started to stroke it slowly at first leaning down occasionally to lick his tip. She started to stroke him faster and faster. She leaned in and put the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around his dick once and then plunged her head all the way down. She stared slowly bob her head up and down on his dick. She swished her tongue around it causing him to moan. She slipped her hand down into her bottoms and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. His tongue hung out of his mouth as the brown headed beauty slid her lips over his shaft. She stopped for a second and slipped her pants off.

She spun around and put her pussy right in front of me. Kit started to suck his cock while Zach licked her pussy. Both of us moaned. Zach started to rub Kit's clit causing her to moan. The vibrations from her moans became so great that they caused him to start to grunt. After a few more minutes of sucking him off, Zach grunted as he exploded into Kit's mouth.

She got up and spun around. Zach aligned the tip of his dick with her entrance. Zach thrust upward causing both of us to moan out quietly Once he adjusted, Zach started thrusting in faster making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As He thrust up into her Zach grabbed her tits. As he licked and kneaded one and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. He was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into her tight pussy. Eventually, Zach hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing him to go deeper. Kit moaned as she started to bounce up and down on him. Zach moaned. his thrusts became more erratic.

" Kit, KIT, I am going To..." Zach kept thrusting trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, Zach thrusted up and planted his seed inside of her. She moaned as his warm liquid filled her up. They lay there for a minute caught in the afterglow. Suddenly Kit sat up.

"Zach what did you do?!?" Zach grunted as he fell asleep. Kit stood up and kicked Zach. "I'm not on the pill! You could have gotten me pregnant! This is why you always pull out!"

"I'm sorry"

With an angry huff Kit rushed out of the room and into Grace and Lilly's room. As soon as she turned to them to ask if she could sleep in their room she noticed they were both naked.

"I'm so sorry guys!"

"It's fine. What's up?"

"This is" she sat down on the floor and stuck her fingers into her pussy and pulled them out along with a lot of cum.

"Oh my god! Zach came in you?" Said Grace, "Are you at least on birth control?" Kit shook her head.

"Oh no! He got you pregnant!" said Grace. She walked over to kit knelt down and started helping kit clean up the mess.


End file.
